


Dream a Little Dream of Me

by MistressKat



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship
Genre: Bandom - Freeform, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-26
Updated: 2010-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-06 17:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rearranging an old song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream a Little Dream of Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redsnake05](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redsnake05/gifts).



> Prompt: Stars
> 
> **DVD Commentary:** There is now a 'DVD commentary' available for this drabble. [Find it here.](http://kat-lair.livejournal.com/196857.html)

It takes him a minute to recognise the song. It sounds fuller the way Alex is playing it, thick and close.

Ryland lowers himself to the floor, sitting cross-legged next to Alex. “We should record it,” he says.

Alex startles, his hands stilling on the strings. “It’s not really a Cobra song.”

“Not Cobra. _We _as in _you and me_.”

“Yeah?” Alex’s smile is like the new arrangement, slow and deep. “That could work.”

Ryland snatches up his guitar from behind the sofa. Their knees are touching, voices fitting together in harmony, just like always.

_“Stars shining all around you...”  
_


End file.
